Lily, Scorpius, Summer Holidays and Fun
by Ravens-and-Nargles
Summary: Lily and Scorpius hate each other. So why does Scorpius feel strangely attracted to the redheaded Gryffindor? And why can't Lily take her eyes off the blonde boy? Will spending the summer holidays together finally make them realise they love each other or will it just make them want to hex eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I was so excited to publish it. I know it's short, I promise it'll get longer. Pinky swear. Please read, review, the whole shebang, but most of all, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything you recognise**

LILY P.O.V

I tapped my quill against the desk, not paying the slightest attention to professor Flitwick. I had already taken her O.W.L.S, so what was the point in still listening? Next to me was my best friend, Alice Longbottom. She was currently scribbling notes like their was no tomorrow. Every now and then though, her brown eyes would flicker to Lorcan Scamander, who was Alice's long-time crush. Of course, Lorcan was oblivious. On my left was Dominique Weasley, who, quite like me, had zoned out. This was odd, as Dominique usually took notes religiously. With her mother, sister and brother all drop dead gorgeous with their perfect straight blonde hair and blue eyes, Dominique often felt out of place with her strawberry blonde curls and light brown eyes and since she couldn't bat her eyelashes and have everyone serve her as a queen due to her lack of veela charm, she often worked herself hard at school so she could finally get where she wanted to be.

I sighed, my chestnut brown eyes flickering to the clock. 5 more minutes One more week of being a fifth year. I felt a wave of sadness. Just two more years, and I would be pushed into the big, scary world. I still had no idea what I wanted to do, and my career meeting with Professor Longbottom had done little to help.

A loud bell interrupted my musings. I grinned. I had made it through the painstakingly slow day. Finally. Now all that was left was that potions essay.

SCORPIUS P.O.V

I groaned. After what felt like a million times, I once again tried the spell which was meant to turn my toad into a jewellery box. Next to me, my best mate Albus Potter smirked at me, already having turned his. I cast a jealous look at him before trying once again. In front of me sat Rose Weasley. She had taken her fathers advice to stay away from him a bit to seriously and didn't hesitate to glare and hex me. I took great pleasure in the fact she hadn't turned hers yet. Rose sniffed and began wailing to Professor Mincha about animal cruelty.

I sighed, he could already smell the fast approaching summer. Well, that was probably because the widow was open. Instead of staying at my cold, near empty manor, I would be staying at the Potter manor. It felt bittersweet; not excited about seeing the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan but excited that I would get to spend the whole summer with my best mate. Oh yes, this would be an interesting summer indeed.

LILY P.O.V

"Ugh, I am so glad that class is over!" Dominique exclaimed.

"I'm not." Alice grumbled.

"Why? Because your view of Lorcan got taken away?" I teased.

"Maybe." Alice said with a laugh.

"Hey guys," A familiar voice greeted.

We turned, grinning when we saw Lorcan and trying to act like they weren't just talking about him. Dominique and Lorcan were best friends, much like Lily and Alice. Lorcan and Lysander were as different as different could be. Lorcan had light brown hair with brown eyes, and Lysander favoured his mothers look with blue eyes and shaggy, dirty blonde hair. Lysander was a Ravenclaw, extremely smart, quiet and introverted. Lorcan, on the other hand, was a Gryffindor.

He was a beater on the quidditch team as well as being extremely outgoing.

Dominique went off with Lorcan as me and Alice continued our journey to the common room.

"Hello, sweet sister of mine." I jumped at the sound of Albus' voice.

I grimaced when I saw who was beside him.

"Albus...Malfoy." I spat.

"Potter." He said coolly.

"Why so bitter sister?" Albus asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I just glared in response.

"Well you better start getting used to him, he'll be there for the whole holidays. And don't pout, sis, it's my turn to invite a friend over. Yours is next year." Albus said.

I just grumbled. But he had a point, it WAS Albus's turn to invite a friend over for the holidays. Last year, James invited his friend over, the year before that me, so it was Albus' turn to invite a friend over. I just didn't like the friend he chose


	2. Chapter 2

**So I posted the first chapter last night and when I checked this morning and found people actually reviewed and liked it, I was screaming and jumping for joy. Literally. It's the school holidays right now so I have lots of time to write, but when I go back to school it'll be harder, but I'll try to update at least once a week. I've also been thinking about changing the title, so if any of you have any ideas, PM or review. I also updated the first chapter and changed it into first person, so it's easier to write in, so tell me what you think. And with that incredibly boring long authors note, Here's the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise.**

SCORPIUS P.O.V

I shuddered under Lily's glare. God, if looks could kill, I would be six foot under. I never did understand why Lily started hating me. I was perfectly civil to her, but she never returned the smiles I showed her. Granted, I was only 'nice' because she was my best mate's sister, but whatever. To me though, she was a rude, stuck-up b*tch who thought she could get everything she wanted just because she was a Potter. Excuse my language. I often wondered if she even had a heart or if she just breezed through life without even caring. Except for those she was close to, like Longbottom and Albus, she was cold as ice.

"Nargles" I heard a voice say. I shook my head. I had been so deep in thought I hadn't even noticed that they had arrived at the Gryffindor common room. Yup, that's right. A Malfoy a Gryffindor. Who would have thought? I snorted at the ridiculous password. Professor Longbottom, their head of house, had been friends with Luna Lovegood, so the password was often one of the many ridiculous things she came up with. And if nargles were actually real, I would eat his hat.

I smiled as he entered the common room. It was as cozy and warm as always. I would miss it a lot. I flopped down into a nearby armchair, soaking up the heat from the fire. I snorted when I saw Albus and his long time girlfriend, Ashley in a lip lock in another corner of the room. God, he could do so much better. Granted I had nothing against Ashley, she was just...fake. She played dumb even though she was actually smart and she caked her face in makeup. She had blonde hair currently pinned back in a low bun and glasses framing her brown eyes, although she usually wore contacts. She was also Hogwarts renowned B*tch and she slept with half the castle. I shook his head at his friends stupidity. Albus had half of the girls in the school crushing on him. He could have any girl he wanted but he choose HER. Pulling out my wand, I decided I would get that spell right no matter what happened. I would turn that toad into a jewellery box.

LILY P.O.V

"No Lily! Do this colour!" Dominique yelled dramatically, holding up a bottle of light purple nail polish.

"No the gold!" Alice said. I laughed at her friends antics. They were currently up in their dorm, having a girls night. That meant manicures, makeovers, lots of snacks, and, of course, a chick flick. In the past, electricity didn't work in Hogwarts, but Headmistress Mcgonagall decided that they would have to move with the times. Many muggleborns or even half bloods had no way to contact friends or family, because people didn't send letters often now, just emails and texts and whatnot, so their muggle friends new something was up.

I pulled out her laptop, sticking tonight's chosen DVD in. It was, of course, the ultimate chickflick. Mean girls.

We sighed and stretched. The movie had finished and by now it was time for dinner. Running a brush through our hair and frantically searching for our shoes, we finally made their was to the great hall.

Sitting down at the table, I grinned at my cousins. Rose, sitting next to Molly. Rose and I had never gotten along. Not since I was 5 and Rose was 6, and Rose pulled my hair and teased me about how she would never be as smart as her. That day, I ran to her parents crying. But no one believed that ROSE, perfect Rose, would ever do something like that. After that, Rose went out of her way to make my life a living hell. Her ultra-studious cousin Molly just went along with her. Next was Roxy and her gaggle of friends. Roxy was the star chaser and dating the star keeper, Jack Wood. She was one of the most popular girls in school. This was her last year. My eyes travelled to the other end of the table. There was Albus, with Ashley practically sitting on him and a very disgruntled looking Scorpius next to him. Ha. Serves him right.

"Lily, were you planning to eat?" Alice's amused voice came.

"What? Oh yeah, right" I quickly dived for some lasagne and began to eat.

"Oh my gosh, Lily. Must you eat like that? You are such a pig! It's a disgrace to be your cousin!" Rose exclaimed. I just glared.

"I'm better than everybody else because I have the brightest witch of her age for my mother and I look down on everybody else." I imitated Rose a few hours later. Alice giggled. I know it was mean, but god, she just annoys me so much.

"Hello there, ladies." Scorpius said from behind us. I groaned and turned. As usual, Scorpius was with Albus.

"So, sister, what's up?" Albus asked.

"The roof." I muttered back. Scorpius seemed to be an instant downer on my mood. Stupid, slimy, rude, aragont brat.

SCORPIUS P.O.V

Ooh, there's that glare again. And now I had the whole holidays to look forward too, with Lily's glares and snide comments. Yay. (That was sarcasm).


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all 3. I know the last chapter was short and you're probably all screaming "DIE!" while stabbing a voodoo doll of me right now, but I promise this will be longer. Pinkie Swear. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I'm really proud of it. So if you have any ideas, please PM or review. I write some chapters on notes on my iPod and some on my laptop, so please bear with me if some of the grammar isn't as good as other chapters. I am also thinking about writing another story about Lucy. **

**This chapter is the start of the summer holidays. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise. **

LILY P.O.V

This was the life. I was sitting on the train, next to the window, Alice sitting across from me. Light was streaming in through my window, warming my back. Finally. Summer was here.

We were about five minutes away from the station, and we were all getting ready to get off the train. A rush of excitement travelled through me. I would finally get to see Mum, Dad and James again. James had graduated last year with my cousin Fred. With his messy, dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was quite a hit with the ladies. He was a Gryffindor chaser, captain of the quidditch team and prankster extrondiare. My cousin Fred was a beater, like his father and late uncle before him.

I jumped as the loud bang of the compartment door being thrown open reached my ears.

"Lily! Alice!" Dominique squealed, throwing her arms around me, then Alice. Lorcan came in behind her, glancing at his best friend in amusement.

"I'll miss you guys!" She said, still not letting Alice go.

"Dom, I'll see you like, every week." I said with a laugh. She poked her tongue out at me.

"Who said it'll be you I miss? Maybe I just miss Alice." She joked.

"Touché." I said. We pulled up at the station. I threw my arms around everyone, pulling them into a group hug.

"I'll miss you all; we have to find a time to see you all in the holidays."

After grabbing our trunks and saying last goodbyes, we made our way to the platform.

Scanning my eyes for the familiar cluster of red heads, I finally spotted them. I grinned as I saw my mum, dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione. Instead of all the parents of my extraordinary large family, just a few went to collect us.

I threw my arms around my dad, hugging him tight, before moving onto my mum, and Aunt and Uncle.

"How was your year?" My mum asked, beaming at me.

"Fabulous." I grinned.

By now, the rest of my cousins and siblings and (ugh) Scorpius had joined us. There were a lot of them. There was Rose, who threw me a sour look before hugging her parents. Rose was a sixth year Gryffindor, with red curls and blue eyes, at the top of her class. Next to her was her brother Hugo, who was in my year. He, like Rose, had red curls, but his mums brown eyes. He was a Hufflepuff, sweet and caring, always there for you. Next was Roxanne, though she would hex you if you called her that instead of Roxy. She had tanned skin and shiny, straight black hair and deep brown eyes, contrasting to her brother Fred who had red hair. You would never be able to guess they were siblings. After Roxy came Molly. Grandma LOVED Molly. Most likely because she was named after her. Molly has short, red hair with hazel and is a total suck up. According to Uncle George, she's like what Uncle Percy was like when he was in school. Her sister, Lucy is nothing like her. Lucy was a Slytherin, much too many of my Uncles' disappointment. The first Weasley Slytherin in a century. This was Lucy's second year. She has pretty, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is a total sweetheart, but often gets overlooked because of her house. Besides Dom, she is my favourite cousin. Then there is Victorie, who is perfect, blonde hair, blue eyes, inherited most of Aunt Fluer's veela charm. She was head girl and top of her class. She was a seeker on the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Undoubtly one of the most popular girls Hogwarts has seen. Then there was Dominique, or Dom, one of my best friends. She was a spitfire, very different to her calm sister. She was the 'black sheep' of her family. Dom worked herself hard at school, but still got average marks. She was a keeper on the quidditch team, and the best since Oliver Wood or even Uncle Ron. Then there was Louis. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, a Hufflepuff.

Then there was my family. My crazy, amazing family. First there was Teddy. He was a metamorphous, so he usually kept his hair a bright, turquoise blue, although it was naturally a mousy brown. His real parents died when he was a baby, so he grew up with us. He was a Hufflepuff, like his mum, and was dating Vicky.

Next was James. James was super overprotective. He took the whole 'big brother' thing to a whole new level. When I was 14 and he caught me snogging a guy in a broom closet, he gave the guy a black eye and a broken nose. Boys avoided me after that for months; and I refused to talk to James for the rest of the year, till Christmas when I was forced to and I finally forgave him. It was quite hard not to talk to him though; I'm not one to hold grudges. After James came Albus. He was the Gryffindor seeker. We were best friends before we went to Hogwarts, but then everything changed. He had messy black hair and my dad's bright green eyes.

Then there was me, Lily Luna Potter. I was named after my Grandma Potter, who died when my dad was just a baby, and a close family friend, who was Lorcan and Lysander's mum. I had long, straight red hair and chestnut brown eyes. I was short and slim. I didn't have any freckles (shock, I'm properly the only red head in existence without them). I knew Rose was very jealous of this. My favourite subjects were charms, care of magical creatures, and history of magic. I know what you're thinking. History of magic? Really? But I love learning about history. I love learning about the goblin wars and Voldemort and all the other stuff. My friends think I'm crazy. Anyway, I love to read and I love shopping. I am a very big girly girl.

So anyway. That's my family. And then there's Scorpius. Ugh.

SCORPIUS P.O.V

Oh, there's that glare again. Maybe staying by myself at home was a better idea than staying with the youngest Potter. I know a few good hexes that would sort her out, but a warning look from Al told me not too.

"Kids! Quick, we have to get to the floo before there's a queue." Hermione said, ushering us towards the fireplace. We all quickly shuffled after her. The large crowd of us slowly thinned as we began to floo to the Potter Manor. I feel so sorry for the poor family behind us. They've been waiting a while.

"Scorpius? You coming?" Hermione's voice broke my train of thought.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Weasley." I said, grabbing a handful of floo powder from the bag she offered me.

"You're welcome, Scorpius, and please, call me Hermione. There's too many Mrs Weasley's now so it gets confusing." She laughed at her own joke. I cracked a smile.

"Potter Manor!" I shouted. A few moments later, I stumbled out of the fireplace. I will never get use to floo travel. Brushing soot of my robes, I looked around the living room. It hadn't changed much since the last time I was here. There was the same cream walls and plush caramel coloured couches, which were currently occupied by the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan. They gave me tight smiles. I grimaced. I had expected this, to be immediately judged because of my surname. So why did it hurt so much? Shaking it off, I sat down on the nearest couch, next to Lucy. She had been the only person who gave me a proper smile, most likely because she knew what it was like to be judged. Poor girl. The only Slytherin in her family. I bet that went down well.

By now the rest of the family arrived. After hugs, kisses and greetings, everyone except the Potters left.

"Okay, Scorpius, we have a guest room prepared for you, it's near Al's room, he'll show you wear is. Now kids, go up and get changed out of those robes." Ginny instructed.

Trudging up the stairs, Lily kept on walking up to the top floor and James took a left when he got to the second floor, where as we took a right. At the end of the hallway was Al's room, mine to the left.

The room was large, with a huge, king sized bed in the middle with a deep blue comforter. The walls were a pristine white, the carpet a light blue and fluffy. There was an ensuite on the left and a chest of drawers on the right, as well as a large desk. God, if this is how they treat their guests, I'm going to be stopping here a lot more often.

After exploring my room, I got changed into a simple pair of dark wash denim shorts and threw a simple t-shirt over the top. Albus was waiting for me outside of my room, dressed similarly, and we went down together.

Ginny and Harry were sitting on the stool at the kitchen bench. Ginny smiled at us as we entered, sliding us glasses of cold lemonade a plate of biscuits. I took a chocolate digestive with a smile as Albus took a Tim Tam. Lily came downstairs in a simple t-shirt and shorts, looking rather pretty with her hair tied back into a bun and wait… WHAT THE HELL! DID I JUST CALL POTTER PRETTY! Must be the heat getting to me…Oh well.

LILY P.O.V

Going upstairs, I changed into my favourite shirt, which was black and said 'I love you to the moon and back' in white writing and a pair of dark blue denim shorts. Tying my long red hair into a bun because it can get very annoying in the summer, because it gets all hot and sticky, I skipped downstairs, where Al and Malfoy were. Just as I was about to grab a biscuit off the plate, I heard someone come out of the floo. That could only mean one person. James. James was training to be an auror, like Dad, so I didn't even get to see him at Christmas due to training.

"JAMES!" I squealed, running across the room and throwing myself into his arms. I missed him during the year a lot.

"Little Lily!" I scowled slightly at the nickname, which he gave me when I was born, and I was stuck with. Mum hugged him, as did Dad and Al, before we dragged him into the kitchen so he could tell us stories about his training.

SCORPIUS P.O.V

James nodded and smiled at me, a nice genuine smile, so I figured he couldn't be that bad. We went back to the kitchen. James was talking about a criminal they had to catch when he was doing his training in the USA. My eyes drifted to Lily…I mean Potter. Potter was hanging onto every word, which wasn't hard due to James great story telling skills. She had a Tim tam halfway to her mouth, and she was looking at her big brother in admiration. She was pretty cute when she was interested in some- AND HELL TO NO SCORP! YOU. DO. NOT. LIKE. HER. This is your worst enemy! It was properly just the hormones stirring. Yes, that was it.

I had been quite the ladies' man at Hogwarts. I had fine, blonde hair and bluey-grey eyes, as well as being a chaser and getting pretty good marks, I was quite the charmer, if I may say so myself. I could have anyone I wanted. I don't mean to brag, but ya know, I was pretty awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back with another chapter! I have another story in the making which I am so excited! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Without you, I wouldn't have the inspiration to write, so my holidays would be extremely boring. I was so excited to describe the rest of the family, as it doesn't go into much depth with them so there's lots of room for imagination. I'm also trying to put more of their personality into their POVs and add more Scorpius.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise.**

LILY P.O.V

It was the second day of the holidays and Scorpius was already driving me crazy. God, that stupid, arrogant, sexy brat- WOAH! HOLD UP GURL! I did NOT just call Scorpius Malfoy_ sexy. _Besides, that guy is trouble when it comes to girls. Last year, he basically did and dumped a girl in my dorm. Girl didn't stop crying for about a week. Well apart from that horribly disturbing thought, I'M GOING SHOPPING TODAY! With Vicky, Dom, Rose (ugh), Molly and Lucy. Apart from the fact Rose will be there, I'm super excited.

I pulled on a white lace peplum shirt, a denim jacket, a pair of black leggings and black vans. I left my red hair down and applied a light layer of foundation, along with mascara and lip gloss. Perfect. I grabbed my bag and hopped downstairs, placing a kiss on my dad's cheek as I passed him. He was in the kitchen, sipping his morning coffee. Grabbing a piece of toast and a glass of apple juice, I sat next to James at the table. Scorpius came downstairs, yawning, still in his pyjamas, which consisted of a pair of bottoms and a t-shirt, which he looked rather attractive in, what with his bed hair and – NO! LILY! I TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS! Stupid god-damn bloody hormones. James left, slinking back up to his room because he has no life. No, I'm kidding, he just has paperwork. Yeah, I have a crap sense of humour. Don't judge me. Dad, Mum and Al had gone to the markets by now, so just me and Scorpius was left. I bet they planned that.

"Morning, Potter." Scorpius said.

"There's another four potters in this house, Malfoy."

"Fine then, _Lily._ What are you all dressed up for?" Scorpius asked. Oh, wouldn't you like to know.

"Shopping." I said shortly. Scorpius grabbed a piece of toast and some scrambled eggs.

"I make the best scrambled eggs." He said through a mouthful of food. "Almost as good as these ones."  
"You wanna bet?" I replied cockily. "I made those ones."

And so the scrambled egg fight began. Which kinda turned into a food fight.

I ducked a piece of bacon that came flying at my face. Laughing, I threw back a handful of eggs. This was the most fun I had had in a while, despite the fact it was with my worst enemy.

SCORPIUS P.O.V

I laughed as I threw a piece of bacon at her. Her eyes were alight with happiness, her cheeks a flushed red. Grabbing a handful of flour, I ran up to her and threw it into her hair. She grabbed an egg, cracking it on my head. We both laughed. Then I noticed how close we were. Our lips were mere centimetres away. I stared into her eyes. I never realised how pretty her brown eyes were. A loud bang interrupted my thoughts. Crap.

LILY P.O.V

OH MY MERLIN I THINK WE'RE GOING TO KISS.

SCORPIUS .

It was the Potters, back from their trip. Everything went deathly quiet.

"What happened here?" Ginny Potter asked in a deathly calm voice.

"We had a food fight?" Lily said. With a wave off Ginny's wand, the food disappeared off our clothes.

"I better not catch the kitchen in this state again." She warned. We both nodded sheepishly. Lily quickly left, going back up the stairs.

"I'm gonna just go now…" I said, quickly exiting the room. God, that was awkward.

LILY P.O.V

Well that was awkward. And thank Merlin that mum got the food out of my clothes; I don't have time to pick another outfit. That had been so embarking.

After an awkward, quick goodbye, I flooed to Diagon Ally, where the girls were waiting for me. After quick hugs, we started our shopping trip.

We started in _Darling's Dresses,_ one of my favourite stores. Rose found a nice shirt, while both Lucky and I found dresses. Lucy's was a flared, simple purple one and mine was a strapless cream one.  
"Why don't you get green, Lucy? To match the colour of betrayal?" Rose said snidely. Molly snickered beside her. Lucy's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Why don't you get a red top instead, Rose? To match that giant pimple on your nose?" I snapped back. She gasped. Serves the b*tch right.

I smiled contently. This was exactly what I needed. A girl's day out, no boys, and defiantly no Scorpius.

SCORPIUS P.O.V

I was currently in Albus' room. You thought my room was big? You haven't seen his. It's twice the size of mine, painted red and gold. What is it with people's obsession with painting their room their house colours? Like seriously. You need a life. James was also there having decided were more interesting than his paperwork. I feel so honoured.

"I'm bored." He announced.

"Join club." I muttered.

"We could go down to the beach and flirt with hot girls." He suggested.

"That is the best idea you've ever had, James." I said.

"Yeah, except I have a girlfriend." Albus said. Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"You can be our wingman." I suggested.

So we all went down to the beach, wearing shorts and tops, but since it was hot we decided to take our tops off. Yes, because of the weather, not because we don't like showing off at all. That was sarcasm.

Thank merlin for quidditch. Without it, I would not have my amazing eight pack. Ha, Al only has a six pack. Amateurs. Once we reached the beach –SCORE! There was a group of girls in bikinis, looking extremely fine. Strutting –ahem- Walking over, I introduced myself to a pretty blonde one.

"Scorpius Malfoy." I said, kissing her hand. Because I'm classy. This action practically made her swoon. I saw James talking to another blonde and Al telling a disappointed brunette that he had a girlfriend.

I love Summer Holidays.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I'm trying to add more Scorpius because I know I don't actually write too much on him, but he's actually kinda hard to write.**

**This is a little bit of a shorter chapter so please bear with me; I'm trying to write as much as I can. **

**Please tell me if you have any ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise.**

SCORPIUS P.O.V

Whose idea was it to come down to the beach again? Oh right, James. Remind me to punch him later. This girl, Lauren, is crazy. Absolutely mental. And very forward. I wanted to leave but I could see James wanted to stay and keep talking. So we stayed. Am I not just the best-brothers-best-mate ever?

Anyway, Al and I decided to go get ice cream from the ice cream truck parked on the curb across the road. Lauren latched onto us so the three of us went. Oh great, now she's asking for my number.

"Um, my phone…broke. So I need a new one so I won't know my new number so…" I said, desperately searching for an excuse, despite the fact I had gotten a new IPhone just last Christmas. Albus smirked at me. We walked back down to the beach and dragged James away from his girl.

As we were walking back I punched his arm.

"What the hell was that for?" He exclaimed.

"Dragging us down there and making me hang out with Lauren." I scowled.

"Hey, you came of your own free will." He laughed.

"I don't care, it was your idea." I retorted.

LILY P.O.V

I had just gotten back from my shopping spree, feeling rather satisfied with my haul. I went up to my room where I dumped my stuff, feeling relived that the kitchen was clean. God that was so embarrassing.

Going down to the kitchen, I grabbed a glass of water. Mum was there, baking something.

"Hey Lil, do you want to help with this? I'm making caramel slice." She asked.

"Sure." I responded. Little known fact: I love baking.

"Just make sure you don't have another food fight." She joked. I blushed.

I noticed a piece of parchment on the bench. It was an invitation. Mum saw me looking at it.

"That's an invitation to the Zabini's ball." She said. "I'm thinking about going. It'll be nice to get dressed up and go out."

I nodded in agreement. Albus poked his head around the corner.

"A ball?" He said, wrinkling his nose. Scorpius also entered the kitchen, smirking at me. I blushed once again.

"Oh, the Zabini ball. My family usually goes. It's an annual thing." He said.

"What's it like?" I asked.

"Very flashy. People go all out. Gowns, dress robes, everything." He said.

"I'll talk to your dad about it." Mum said with a wink. I knew that meant that we would definitely be going. If mum wanted to, we would.

SCORPIUS P.O.V

I figured they would most likely be going to the ball, which I was not looking forward too. My parents would be there, and Potter's and Malfoy's do NOT mix. I guess it would be kinda fun though.

Just then, Lily popped her head around the corner of the room.

"Hey guys, I'm meeting Dom at the pool. Do you want to come?" She asked. Al and I agreed, so we grabbed our board shorts and towels and went downstairs to wait. Ten minutes later, Lily (finally) came down. She was wearing a simple white sun dress and a pair of sandals.

"Took your time." Al commented. Lily glared back.

We arrived at the pool. It was an outdoor pool, near the beach. There was no one there except a very impatient Dominique.

"Took your time." She said.

"That's what I said!" Al exclaimed. I chuckled.

I ripped off my shirt, as I was already wearing my board shorts, and jumped in the pool.

LILY P.O.V

OH MY MERLIN, HIS ABS!

SCORPIUS P.O.V

I smirked as I saw the youngest Potter staring at my chest. Swimming over to her, I gave her my infamous Malfoy smile.

"Like what you see?" I said.

"You wish." She retorted. She took of her dress, revealing a blue strapless bikini. Damn.

Crap, now I'm the perv that's staring.

"Like what you see?" She said, taking my words from before.

"Yeah right!" I replied.

I didn't even notice Al sneaking up behind me before I got splashed. I turned around, getting water out of my eyes before Lily splashed me as well. Dominique also swam over.

COME ON, WHAT IS THIS? GANG UP ON ALBUS DAY?

This was war.

After we finished our water fight and we were all tired, we got out of the pool. I noticed Dominique and Lily's lips had gone blue. The sun was setting, making the sky go a beautiful orang-y pink. As we started to walk back, Lily pulled me back.

"I had fun today Scorpius." She said, smiling. Coming from her, that's like the biggest compliment ever.

I paused for a moment.

"I had fun too, Lily."


End file.
